Shizuo's Birthday Surprise
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: Twins want Yuuhei, Kida wants some revenge, Namie wants time off, Mikado... well, who knows, Izaya likes to mess with people. The plan: Tie up and leave the informant to the ex-bartender's mercy... along with toys.
1. Chapter 1

_**A CHALLENGE FIC: **_

_**Boss!Kado, Namie, Kururi, Mairu and Kida break into Izaya`s appartment, tie him up and then give him to Shizuo as his birthday present. Shizuo finds him too tempting and has lots of kinky fun with him**_

_**Bonus for toys and lots. of. bondage**_

_**Super bonus if Shizuo eats strawberry cake off Izaya`s body**_

_**Super-super bonus if you make them both virgins too**_

~.~

Kida wouldn't say he hated the informant. It was more of a mild distaste. The man was like a flavor of pop that was just a little too bitter, leaving a bad aftertaste that never seemed to disappear. Orihara was just so aggravating, acting as though he knew everything! As though he thought he was a god above them all…

Well, this would be his revenge. It was finally complete. It was perfect! He was going to enjoy every single minute. The look that would come upon the man's face as he was witness to Kida's revenge would be like nothing else.

Kida looked at the dead fish in his bag and grinned. Antagonize informant, go pick up chicks, then hang out with Mikado for a while; all in all, the perfect day. His happy thoughts ran rampant through his head as he ascended the stairs towards the informant's apartment. He clambered through the hallway, grinning brightly as he knocked on the informant's door.

He knew Izaya wasn't there, but it never hurt to double check. After all, the informant could always finish being chased across god's green earth by Heiwajima Shizuo.

To his immense surprise, the door did open. Kida nearly died on the spot, but relaxed. A woman stood in the doorframe, looking down at him. "What."

"Why hello, my good woman." The woman had a body like a boss! "I'm here to drop off some paperwork for Orihara."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

The woman grabbed the bag from him and snorted as she looked inside. "A dead fish?" She gave him a glance before shutting the bag and handing it back to him. "Clever, but Izaya would have me scrubbing his desk into next year with that sitting on it."

"I was going to put it in his bed." Every woman loved honesty.

Sure enough, the woman almost grinned, "again, he would have me doing more crap if I let you do that."

"Namie-san!"

"…secretary lady…"

"NAMAI-SAN!"

Both of them looked down the hall a moment before the newcomers ran headlong into Kida, the collision sending all three of them onto the floor. Namie shook her head at the sight, "what do you both want?"

Mairu sat up, "Where's Iza-nii? We need him!"

"Yuuhei…"

"Yeah, we need his help so we can get Yuuhei."

Kida shook a bit from happiness. Boobs, two pairs of soft, loving boobs, pressed against his face and bouncing. Oh, the boobs! Sweet, boobilious festival of love! He didn't dare do anything more than enjoy the sweet feel of these as he lay upon the floor.

"You are not going to be doing anything…" Namie shook her head, turning around. "Kids always coming… wanting to make me have to do more shit… stupid Orihara…"

"But NAMIE!" Mairu whined, "THIS WOULD GIVE YOU TIME OFF!"

"…Seiji… time…"

That of all things, made the woman pause. "Time off… Orihara would fire me…"

"We'll make sure he never knows," Mairu coaxed, rubbing against Masaomi more as she twisted to look at the woman more.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Wrap…give Shizuo… get Yuuhei."

"Kururi~" Mairu whined before filling in, "we found out that Heiwajima-san loves Iza-nii, so we're going to wrap him up tighter than sushi and stick him in Shizu-san's house, along with a few… other things… and then he will be so grateful, he'll hand us Yuuhei."

"Yuuhei… love…"

"This is a worse idea than when you two apparently rolled dice for personality traits." Namie groaned as looked at them. "You plan is flawed. How did you both come to the conclusion that Heiwajima even wants your brother?"

"Well…" Mairu went quiet, leaning back against Masaomi just as the blond thought he could resist the mighty power of the bobbing boobs.

"Saw him… kept crying out… nii-san…"

"We were kinda stalking him and then he started masturbating after getting in a fight with nii-san. It was kinda hot…" Mairu grinned.

"…bleh…"

Mairu looked at her sister in shock, pressing Kida's face to her chest as she gasped, "Kururi! He's Yuuhei's brother! As long as I don't think he's hotter than Yuuhei-san it's okay."

"…Yuuhei… better…"

"I know, but I mean, for a not brilliant, intelligent actor who could burn down buildings with his stare, he's alright."

"…nii-san's…"

"I agree. I agree. I'm just… nevermind. Forget it. It wasn't hot at all."

"…Think Yuuhei…"

"You're right. I think I'm just suffering Yuuhei withdrawal symptoms."

"…are…"

"Yep, that is exactly what it is." Mairu nodded, releasing the poor Riara student from her chest.

"Fine," Namie rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorframe, "so what will you both do? Izaya won't be so easy-"

"We're going to poison his tea."

"…drug… not poison…"

"Did I say poison," Mairu smiled darkly, "I meant drug. Only drug. We love nii-san, we would never kill him…"

"…kill Yuuhei-san… we kill…"

"Oh, yeah, if he killed Yuuhei-san, then we would kill him."

"…make sad Yuu-san."

"Or that. Other than that, we would never dream of killing nii-san."

The secretary shook her head, "It won't work. I've tried poisoning his tea before. He has test strips in his desk."

"DAMN!"

"…nii-san…mean…"

The twins started to get up and Kida went to work, "Hold on!" He gripped them both and the three looked down, suddenly remembering he existed. "You are thinking of drugging the wrong thing here."

"…"

"…what?"

Mairu nodded, "yeah, what Kururi said, what do you mean?"

Kida sat up, nodding to himself, "your ladies's problem is that you are trying to drug something he can go without."

"…can't drug air…"

"Well, technically that isn't true. We just need to get Namie out of the way…"

"Thanks for the consideration." The woman rolled her eyes.

"No no, he could escape gas. I'm talking about his ootoro."

"Ootoro…"

"…smart guy… help us…"

Mairu grinned, "yeah, since you seem to know all about this, you can help us."

Kida nodded, "I'm always up for helping damsels in dis…" He paused in midsentence before coughing, standing up. "I mean- It won't be simple, but I think with a little effort collectively, we can get this done." He pointed to Namie, "we need you to act as usual, we'll have to wait for a day when Izaya orders ootoro."

The women all snorted simultaneously, "that's every day."

"Good. Then the twins and I will get the needed materials for Heiwajima-san. You just need to get some rop-"

"I have rope behind a painting in Orihara's laundry room."

"He has a laundry room in there?" Kida looked behind her in shock.

"Because that's the question to ask when a woman says she's keeping rope in an apartment." Mairu grinned, "anything else, oh so wise and honorable leader?"

"Yeah, you both are coming with me."

"…okay…"

"As long as Kururi wants to."

Namie shook her head, closing the door behind her and heading back to her desk. The trio would fail. Drugging food was slower than drink. Sushi drugging was low, something that wouldn't be completely worth the effort. Besides, Izaya would no doubt figure out the plan before it could even be set into action. There was no point really in trying to do such a thing.

"Namie-chan~" Speak of the devil, the man skipped into the apartment, beaming like the world was ablaze in flames and he had a fiddle. "You'll never guess what I just saw!"

"Another person drop to their death?"

"Namie-chan! How morbid!" Izaya chuckled at his wittiness, "no, I saw our good pal Masaomi with his arms around my twin sisters."

"So?"

Orihara grinned, "if that brat wants my sisters, he can have them. This means I don't have to deal with the duo. Finally, someone is stealing those monsters. I suppose Kida had to grow a pair sooner or later…"

Namie didn't react outwards, merely grinning inside. If only the informant knew just what was going to happen to him. Maybe he would show a little respect.

It wasn't her place to speak though, she just was interested in seeing the informant get a nice doze of reality.

"Well, enough of that. Time to celebrate with some ootoro~" The informant dialed the number and glanced at the bag by the door, "Namie-chan? What's in that bag?"

Namie looked over and held back a snort as she realized what it was. "An old friend of yours left it for you."

"Oh how sweet!" Izaya quickly ordered before prancing over and opening the bag, letting out a very high-pitched, womanly screech. He took off for his desk and ducked behind it, "Namie! Make it leave! IT STARED AT ME!"

Dead fish eyes, Namie was growing a deep love for them.

~.~

"Let's get nii-san a maid dress!"

"Too common." Kida shook his head as Mairu displayed the dress on Kururi.

"It's a classic!"

"It's old. Besides, Izaya probably has bad leg hair."

"…nii-san… bald legs…"

"Whatever, just no. We need something else…"

Mairu pulled another thing off the rack, giving Kida a sultry look, "Two words for you. Buttless. Chaps."

"Nah, not the type." Kida shook his head again when he heard the door jingle.

"M-M-Masaomi? What are you doing here?"

Kida looked over and grinned, "Mikado!" He left the twins to their bickering and walked over to his friend, "Look at the fine babes I found! They were rubbing their boobs up against me and were like 'we need you' and I was like 'oh yeah? You and what army?' Look at them!" He forced Mikado to look just as Mairu looked their way and slapped her sister's butt.

Mikado frowned, "aren't those Orihara's sisters?"

"Hey!" Mairu returned and help up a fur trimmed corset, cuff links and belt with a fluffy black tail. "Kururi thinks this would work."

"Oh yes it would!" Kida looked at the ensemble and practically danced in joy, it's brilliant!"

"…Namie… ootoro… being delivered…"

"Crap! It's too quickly! We need more time!"

"Wait!" Kida gripped both women and looked at them seriously, "tell Namie that we need her to put enough drug into his ootoro to knock him out at least a day."

"A day?"

"…yuuhei-san… leave tomorrow…"

"Shizuo's birthday is tomorrow, isn't it?"

The duo stared at him, surprised and excited.

"Bring… best gift…"

"Yuuhei-san will be with him still since it's his birthday."

Mikado frowned, "you are all setting Izaya up?"

The blond winced, "yeah…"

Mikado grabbed a nearby object and held it up, the anal beads glinting in the light, "you're going after wimpy things then. If Heiwajima is going to be doing him, then we want him to get the most out of it."

Kida looked at him as if Mikado was spouting the revelations. "Oh Mikado!"

The boy shook his head, pushing his friend aside. "We're going to need a cock ring, vibrator, some of that cream that makes things extra sensitive. I want it so that Shizuo has more than enough to use on the man."

Mairu nodded, "I'm on it."

"Bondage…"

"Right! We need to get some bondage stuff!" Mikado nodded at the girl's idea. "Kida, we need you."

"Ah, such is the life of a bachelor-"

"We need to test the whips on you."

Kida froze, "wha- OUCH!" He rubbed his back, looking over his shoulder at Mairu, pulling a cart of goodies behind her.

"I think the cat tails one would be better."

Mikado shook his head, "try that one and the aphrodisiac loaded one on Kida, whichever hurts him more, we're going with."

"…sadistic…"

"Yeah, wow… you boys are kinky." Mairu pulled her arm back, swinging the whip at Kida who let out a loud yelp.

"…too weak…"

"You're right, you try Kururi."

Mikado looked around a moment before something hit his own back. He fell over, falling against a wall of product to turn, looking at Kururi and Mairu.

"We don't like bosses."

"…video games… defeat bosses…"

"Yeah," Mairu grinned, "we're just going to do as asked and test…"

"Test… on both…"

~.~

"A day's worth…" Namie murmured to herself as the man languidly ate his ootoro in the corner of the room. Picking up slice after slice, sliding it into his mouth as if he were eating the finest piece of meat to have ever been created; the informant moaned sensually as he let the flavor be savored. His eyes shut, smiling genuinely as the flavor enveloped his taste buds.

"What a culinary delight, a taste like nothing else. It truly is the food of the sea. It's just… ooh… I could live off this and not be disheartened."

"You do live off that." Namie scoffed.

"True, true, but you know… what… I…" The informant yawned, his eyes drooping as his whole body began a descent to the table.

"Tired?" She smiled a bit as the informant nodded.

"Namie-chan…do… my paper…work…" His head hit the table with a thump a moment before Namie stood up, opening the front door only to find the trio waiting patiently.

"He's down."

"Good." Kida nodded and held up one of many bags. "We need to change him into this."

Namie shook her head, motioning to the informant. "Well… he's right there."

Kida paled, "you mean I have to change him."

The women nodded, amused.

Kida looked down the hallway, "Mikado! Can you do this?"

The boy stopped texting on his phone and shook his head, "hurry up, I'm hacking him out of his chatrooms. Just do whatever the women ask."

The women only smirked at him.

~.~

"Happy birthday, Nii-san." Kasuka looked over at his brother as the blond slammed the door shut and sighed.

"Yeah. Thanks Kasuka." Shizuo collapsed onto the couch, throwing his head back to look at the ceiling.

"…"

"I had such a fucking rotten day."

The actor sat quietly, knowing that his brother would continue when he was ready. His brother had such a hard time. He was always ending up with the short end of any situation. Never did things seem to work out in the man's favor. Never did he seem to be on the rise… and yet…

"What about Izaya?"

Kasuka had been shocked to hear his brother say that he and Izaya were in a close relationship. While Kasuka had been suspicious, Shizuo had continued claiming that the two of them were actually quite close, despite the fights throughout Ikebukuro.

It had made sense in a way, the two were jumping after one another, teasing and yelling as they went. That was one of the reasons that Kasuka was so confused about today.

Shouldn't the infamous informant be here as well?

Shizuo sighed, popping a cigarette into his mouth, "he uh… said he had to work on some things."

Kasuka looked towards the window of Shizuo's small apartment. Of course the informant was too busy. It seemed like he was always busy.

Shameful.

"It's alright. I told him I didn't want him pestering me on my birthday anyway."

It just didn't seem right though…

Kasuka kept his mouth shut though. "I brought cake."

"Hmm?" Shizuo followed his gaze and chuckled at the strawberry cake on the kitchen counter. "Tch, you always seem to make it here with one every year. Thanks."

Kasuka nodded.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to be taking a shower and getting some sleep. I had a long day."

"Alrigh-"

"Shizu-nii!"

"…Shizuo-san…"

A pounding at the door startled both men, Shizuo growling at who he knew would be behind that door. He stood up and went to the door, opening it to the mischievous grins of the duo.

"Hi, Shizu-nii."

"…hello…"

"What are you two-"

The duo gasped, squeezing passed him to tackle the actor, "YUUHEI!"

"…love…"

"We loved all your movies! Will you sign them for us?"

"…at home…"

"Yeah, we need you to follow us ho-"

"Kasuka is going to be going to another shoot in a few minutes," Shizuo glared at the duo, "why are you two here?"

"You mean he didn't wake up yet?"

"…too much…"

Mairu nodded, "maybe we did use too much. Well, it was Namie's fault anyway, what kind of secretary is she if she can't even drug him right."

"…boss…Kida…"

The twin nodded again at her sister, "true, if Kida thought he was such a boss he should have thought of this."

Sighing, Shizuo went to speak when Kasuka stood up, leading the twins out. "Have a good night, Nii-san."

"Night Nii-san~" Mairu sang, beaming at him.

"…g'night…"

Shizuo frowned, watching the trio leave in a mixture of shock and confusion. Wait… Kasuka was going to willingly go with them? Why?

His thoughts froze as he heard a moan from his bedroom. His mocha gaze turned, looking towards where his bedroom was. His brows furrowing as he slowly walked through the room. His footsteps echoed softly in the hallway up to his bedroom door. He stopped short, opening the door.

The sight before him…

Not a single moment of his virgin life could have prepared him for this…

~.~

_**A/N: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! (T^T)b **_

_** BossKado was a bit unseen in this, but I was distracted...**_

_** This may turn into a couple chapters… **_

_** Lemons in Chapter Two, review for it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Before the easily outraged debt collector's very eyes was the feast to make all nymphomaniacs salivate. A cart displayed an array of items the likes of which Shizuo had never seen. Various sizes, colors, there were whip-like items and…

Well, Shizuo stared at them for all of one moment before his attention was quickly switched back to the figure before him. This person… This being on his bed….

That wasn't Izaya…

No…

"Shizzzzzzzzzzzzuuuuuuu-channnnnnn~" The Izaya lookalike looked over his shoulder, his eyes hooded darkly. Shizuo couldn't look away once he gazed into the man's eyes. The carmine colour called him in, luring him deeper and deeper. The blood-red hue endless. Shizuo felt as though he was falling into them, the flicks of darker maroon in them.

Without realization, Shizuo found himself before the informant, his eyes bugged out as he watched the informant try to writhe and grind against a good sized pink object set on the foot of the bed. The thing vibrated loudly, in time to the man's moans. The man's face turned darker and darker pink as he went about it. Rope binding his body in an impossible to escape position, Izaya was…

"What the hell happened to you louse?"

"Don't…st-t-tand the…re…" The informant glared up at him, his mask completely gone.

Shizuo could only stand in shock. His gaze just boring down, down, down, down, deep into those eyes staring back at him. He felt completely intoxicated by the hue, the emotions flickering through them. Lust, need, Shizuo couldn't tell anything else in those eyes, nor did he want to.

He felt the brush of a foot against his leg and broke the eye contact, staring down at the arched foot that was rubbing his thigh. Slowly, leisurely, Shizuo trailed his gaze up, the pale skin, unmarred by any hair or scratches, unblemished and looking all but silky to the touch; Shizuo's gaze drank in the sight of the wanton informant. The naked figure before him shivering from the heated gaze.

"…w-what would you have me do about this shit, flea?" Even as biting as his words were, Shizuo couldn't deny that he wanted to pound the louse into the bed…

His gaze flickered about the room for a moment, expecting something to be set up to record this. The scene seemed a bit too perfect. as though it were set up for a movie. His search didn't come up with anything as the foot rubbing his thigh grew dangerously close to the arousal building in his pants. The informant tugged violently against the ropes holding him to the debt collector's bed, anger flashing upon his face a moment before he huffed, looking up at Shizuo with the most 'come hither' look Shizuo had ever seen in his life.

"Shizu-chan… I need you to untie me." He forced his voice to stay as even as he could, but still. Both of them heard the wavering, the brokenness of his statement due to the vibrations the strange object on the bed. Izaya's eyes flickered down to the object before he laughed, the sound grating to Shizuo's hearing.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Here I am, tied up and sent to the slaughter and the butcher is busy looking at me like some grand buffet." Izaya looked up at him grinning maniacally, "are you planning to fuck me or kill me, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo shrugged, "I don't plan to see you at all flea," With that, he turned, going to that cart and looking around at the objects, finding a note.

_Dear Shizuo-san,_

_Happy birthday! We remembered your birthday, thanks for letting us have Yuuhei-san!_

_Mai and Kuru_

_PS: Yuuhei approves of our plan! Go lay that informant! XD _

Go what?

Shizuo looked at the objects before looking back at Izaya. His hands roamed across the cart to one particular object and he acted out upon instinct.

After all, it was the louse he was dealing with. It didn't matter how their 'playtime' ended…

**Happy birthday to me. **

Revenge was going to be sweet.

~.~

_**A/N: **_

_**I will accept the anger for being a tease on VALENTINE'S DAY! WTF! THERE SHOULD BE INTENSE YAOI!**_

_**You are reading about a troll and Shizuo though… You get filler~ -should be hit with vending machine for this- **_

_**Have a good day/night/whatever time it is. Reviews are appreciated. **_

_**Next update will be sooner, promise. **_


	3. Chapter 3

His gaze oozed with lust, every movement seemed to send the message home. There was going to be a long fucking. Izaya was going to be used all night, all day; perhaps he would never see the sun again.

Hands skimmed over the objects along the cart.

Of course the monster would know all about the chains and equipment to such an unsavory act. Beasts were filthy monsters, key word being filthy. He would know how to touch himself, let alone someone else.

The blond flipped through the rather thick book on the cart, "positions book, huh? Your sisters were very nice to leave this…"

May a pox take the demons of his life; his sisters needed to be punished.

Every nerve was on end, screaming for reprieve. His body grinded against the pink object that seemed to look like a penis.

It felt wrong. He couldn't believe what he was doing. There were, without a doubt, no thoughts to his action. The friction though… It was so bumpy and then just the sensitivity of his skin and the vibrations of the object made him keep going.

Be dammed where he was and who was there, he had to move against the thing more. He had to get more for this. He needed… Well he wasn't entirely sure.

Something dribbled down his back now. His gaze flickering up to see the grin on the monster's face, Izaya shuddered. It was as though Shizuo had reached under his skin and flicked every single individual nerve ending into overdrive. His whole back started to feel like it was coming to life, as though he had been asleep for so long and now he was energized, revved up for a purpose.

"I-za-ya~"

"Yes, Shizu-chan can pronounce my name, yay. Cake for us all," Izaya taunted. The hand that touched his back made him cry out, falling onto his side like a pathetic opossum in the way of a fast coming semi. This was it.

The hand skimmed across his person, spreading that feeling of electricity, of wakefulness throughout his entire person. More fluid was dribbled upon him. Pleasure? Was that this feeling washing over him in wave after wave?

It was driving all the sanity from his mind.

He could hardly think of anything over the sound of his own voice. He felt tears prick his eyes at the feeling. It was so foreign, so strange. It was entirely out of his element and _Shizuo_ was the cause of it.

The man stopped before the only portion of his body that hadn't been touched by his hand. The poor member was still fully erected now. It wept as much as its owner. Izaya's gaze as red as his poor, flustered face; he looked over to see where Shizuo was planning to go.

"No… Just leave it…"

"Does Izaya not like the attention he usually is begging for on the street?" The blond laughed at him, "the great Orihara of Shinjuku can't even handle some pathetic lube on his person?"

Lube? Wasn't lube for… something else? "Either they have a brand of drug called lube or you're an idiot."

Shizuo frowned, but looked over the labeling before shaking his head and tossing it aside, "aphrodisiacs, lube… it all gets you into a weeping mess underneath my touch so it doesn't matter."

Izaya opened his mouth to argue when he felt something smooth running over his back. A loud crack went through the air. Izaya cried out, rolling towards the owner of the offending weapon.

He wanted, no needed something to take away the lust.

Be it Shizuo or the damned object vibrating nearby.

He felt the blond press him against the bed by his neck, his breathing grew shallow. It was a masochistic realm, completely foreign to him as well. His member seemed to grow harder. He felt teeth roughly nip at his ear, but that didn't send half the chills that the man's words did. He felt his stomach move, crawling up with his adrenaline.

"Hey, Izaya."the voice purred. "I have no idea what I'm doing… but don't worry. It looks like you don't care as long as I do something to you."

~.~

_**A/N: Dear readers, **_

_**As well as taking my own innocent mind, I might take yours as I write this and you read this. My bad. **_

_**Love you all as always,**_

_**Prustrian Informant**_


	4. The Ball Gag

He chained him to the bed.

Out of all the things he had at his disposal, that was the only one to which he was absolutely sure the usage of it had not changed. Many of the objects had instructions with them; a detail to which he was quite grateful.

Those blood colored eyes were darkened, watching him silently now. Ivory poked out of his mouth, biting down to keep himself from giving Shizuo the satisfaction of knowing his actions were turning the man on.

He could feel it though.

The shivers that wracked his frame made Shizuo only that much more assured at what he was going to do. The look in his eyes, the bulge to which rested against Shizuo's hip; it all pointed towards the big picture.

Izaya wanted this…

Shizuo just had to… court him?

Seduce?

Yes, he had to seduce him.

Trailing his whip down the informant's person, he started slowly. His tongue trailed after the whip, swirling around the man's nipples, delving into the belly button that was apparently sensitive to the informant. Taking his time, he moved the whip and his hand around the erection, his mouth doubling back up the informant's person.

He could feel Izaya press upwards. No doubt he figured that he was going to be able to tease him right back, but Shizuo moved his hand away, throwing the whip aside to trail his hands up the informant's body.

"Shiz…"

"Out of all the hell you've given me… you don't get to have control."

If anything the man started to writhe more. He wanted nothing more than to get the satisfaction that he so desperately craved.

"Do you like the aphrodisiac Izaya," Shizuo asked in low voice, breathing into Izaya's ear now. "Do you want more?"

The brunet glared up at him, the look having no effect due to the half-wanton look on his features. All traces of his once so prominent trolling smirk were wiped away. It was like looking behind the curtain of a show. The real emotions, unedited, unhindered by the covers that people set up to block from the world; Shizuo could see the real Izaya.

The quite pissed Izaya, but the real Izaya no less.

His hands worked across the man's body now. He had all the time in the world. Kasuka was being kidnapped by the Orihara twins, under normal circumstance a terrible thing, but for now he would leave it.

He had Izaya captured!

His mind was just revolving from the fact that the flea was in his bed and begging for his attentions. As his hands touched along the inner part of Izaya's thighs he saw movement; A shiver that coursed through his body. It made Shizuo freeze. He stroked again with the same result.

"Does that please you," he murmured, stroking along there now.

"Go to hell." The informant responding, gasping a little as Shizuo moved a bit higher.

"I would, but by the looks of it, you would want to come with me."

He watched Izaya's gaze flicker away and followed it, the gaze leading to the cart. He reached over to grab an object.

The informant seemed to recognize it, "rape's illegal Shizu-chan."

"Little late for playing the rape card when you appeared in my bed without my doing, flea," he pulled the tags from the object and grinned, "great news, they made an object that gets rid of you ability to form words."

Izaya went to speak but Shizuo pushed the ball of the gag into his mouth, fastening it quickly before he grinned, "now then. Shall we see what our book has in store for us this evening?"

The gleaming letters of the 101 sex positions book shone in the dimming light of the day, almost as teasing a golden color as the color of Shizuo's eyes as they shone down on the informant.

~.~

_**A/N: A little small update for my requestor. **_


	5. Dinner

The handcuffs? Unacceptable.

The ball gag?

Izaya was pretty sure he wanted to take it out of his mouth and shove it up Shizuo's ass.

The blond was nowhere near concerned over the thoughts of revenge going through Izaya's mind. He was busy touching him. The shockwaves of ecstasy running through his nerves was making Izaya go insane as he tried to hold onto his sanity. The whole situation was out of control.

Control was everything.

Fingers skimmed up his creamy skin, jolts going down to his groin. His erection was winding up, becoming harder with every second that passed. He could feel the calloused hands stroking sensitive areas, often his inner thighs.

His eyes rolled back at the feeling.

In all honesty, his mind had never seen Shizuo as a gentle lover. He had never imagined that the blond would be anything less than a monster.

Time just _dragged_. Shizuo moving to each sensitive area, Izaya moaning through the ball gag; but Shizuo wouldn't stay there. He would move along and Izaya _hated _him. He really truly hated him for it.

Fuck it being his fucking birthday.

Fuck what he wanted.

Izaya was finally in the mood and Shizuo was being a tease.

Bring the whip back.

Use the damn toys nearby.

Just DO SOMETHING Shizuo!

He tried to yell at him, but all that seemed to be escaping his mouth were weak sounding moans, an occasional squeak, but no words. The red ball now covered in his saliva was blocking his words.

But Shizuo just seemed to love that fact.

His mouth moved lower now and the only thought that crossed Izaya's mind was the very obvious idea that Shizuo was going to continue this extensive foreplay. That he was going to just maybe kiss here and there, just enough that once these bindings were gone, Izaya was going to do a whole lot more than get the cops to arrest him and make him lose his job. He was going to make the blond pay for ever thinking that he could have him in such a position and no-

Teeth sunk into his most sensitive area on his hip.

All thoughts died, like a switch was thrown and the lights were off.

The brunet's carmine eyes flashed as he lost his ability to really see in lieu of being beguiled by the feel of those teeth grazing his skin.

Shizuo had been scouting…

He knew where each and every sensitive place was…

And there was nothing he could do about it.

He heard a cap before the feel of his nerve endings going into hyperdrive sent him into a squealing mess. He fought his chains, moving his body as close to Shizuo as he could get. There had to be more, Shizuo had to give him more.

The feel of Shizuo's erection against his was setting him on fire. The blond only grinned as something wrapped around near the base of Izaya's erection. The brunet's nipples soon forcing the brunet to cry out loudly as something clamped onto them; what?

What was happening?

"I forgot about something," the blond calmly stated. "I didn't get to get dinner…"

Dinner?

Fucking dinner?

Izaya's eyes blazed in outrage at how the blond could be thinking, even have a passing thought about so-

His nipples sent his breathing more ragged as the something clamped onto them applied more pressure.

He didn't know what it was, but it was there and it was touching his nipples after that…. That… aphr-

Shizuo moved away, replacing the pink object back to resting against Izaya's entrance. The effect was immediate. The entire lower part of Izaya's body threatened to burst forth from the small vibrations. With each movement of the small toy, Izaya could feel tears prick his eyes, the blond gone now from his sights.

It was far far too much for him to handle right now. Izaya tried to turn away, tried to think of something unpleasant when the scent hit him.

Shizuo's scent.

And it was suddenly everywhere, as though it had climbed into his nose and gotten comfortable. He found himself trying to moan the blond's name. It was… it was enthralling.

"Miss me," Shizuo was suddenly back, a box and cake in his hands. The smile on his face was knowing…

Mischievous…

He moaned for that mouth against him.

He wanted to release the pressure circulating through his entire being.

"I brought us dinner, but you seem to have a mouthful," the blond moved down, resting between his legs before he set the box on Izaya's chest, the cake to the side. Slices of ootoro were laid upon his belly, the raw tuna touching him was bringing a whole new realm of pleasure rolling through him.

A dipping sauce was poured onto his chest, down his front and the bindings holding Izaya's body in place were stained in its color. Carmine eyes forced to simply watch as the blond moved leisurely.

And then his tongue was there. Shizuo licked up Izaya's chest, circling around the ootoro to get the sauce into his mouth, pausing to suck here or there, forcing Izaya's body back down against the bed as he tried to move against him, to lift his body up and get his own pleasure.

A single slice of ootoro laid upon the center of his belly, the one of which Shizuo decided to go after first. His swollen pink lips formed a circle around the edge of the sushi, the sucking feeling both against the ootoro and his belly.

Eyes widening, Izaya no longer saw the ootoro anymore. It was his cock. Shizuo had his precious head in his mouth and was flicking his tongue over the tip of it. The pink muscle peeking out from his lips, taunting Izaya with sweet heavenly touch; and he wanted it like nothing else.

To be confined, trapped in such a manner that he could hardly breathe, hardly think, hardly move without Shizuo crossing his mind…

Was this hell?

Was this heaven?

Were there any such places?

The ootoro slice vanished in between those lips, and it was back to Shizuo's tongue moving about Izaya's abdomen, lapping up more sauce. Izaya felt like a doll, a tool under the hands of a creator.

A scientist trapped under his monster.

Shizuo grinned as Izaya felt something at his entrance, not realizing until it was much too late what it was. The pink object rammed into his person and vibrated inside him as Izaya cried out, unable to move due to Shizuo's hands holding him down.

The pain washed over him, contending with the waves of pleasure Shizuo caused, licking the sauce and ootoro from him. More slices were added, Shizuo distracting his mouth around the vibrating object.

~.~

_**A/N: Oh! OH MEIN GOTT! IZAYA LOST HIS INNOCENCE! WOO! **_

_**Izaya: What the hell are on my nipples?**_

_**PI: Nipple clamps. **_

_**Shizuo: I think I may like ootoro now.**_

_**Izaya: You are defiling a delicious sushi with that sauce.**_

_**PI: Ootoro is so…fishy tasting without it though!**_

_**Shizuo: -nods-**_

_**Izaya: And you just had Shizuo shove a vibrator up my ass with no prep?**_

_**PI: -nods-**_

_**Shizuo: It's okay, flea. You don't need to walk.**_

_**PI: Shizuo is being quite polite about making sure you have your pleasure. He's probably suffering from going slow.**_

_**Izaya: … You are just imagining doing this to Psyche… Evil evil Tsugaru.**_

_**PI: … -/- **_

_**Shizuo: -steps closer to Izaya- We can reenact this in the author's note too, I-za-ya-kun~**_

_**PI: …I miss Psyche… I hope my reviewers are a bit happier with this action.**_


	6. Out of Focus

His hips began to roll, trying to get the man to move the object inside of him deeper. Any and all thoughts of trying to escape were gone. He didn't want to leave he wanted satisfaction. He wanted more of this bliss. He wanted to rid himself of this need, it was like a plague, running through his veins. The delirium that was Shizuo was infecting him.

Symptoms; this arching, this moaning, the heat radiating out of his skin, the sweat dripping from him, being lapped up by the ex-bartender. It was too much to bear. How, how could someone want such an act as this? But he couldn't deny the allure that rolled through him again. It crashed through him like waves upon a shore. Lust, escape, lust, escape.

He could not tell where his body ended and the blond's began anymore. His insides squirmed with this flood of emotions, this spectrum he had never known to have existed.

What time of day was it?

How long had Shizuo been devouring the flesh laid upon his skin, lapping at the sauce that colored his pale skin?

Was he even alive? Was this is heaven? His hell for all the sins he had done?

His voice came out, breathless, wanton. He heard but one word. "Sh-shizu-chan…"

The blond's finger moved lower, touching his entrance, sharpening these emotions roaming through him. What was this? Emotions he understood.

Hate.

Jealousy.

Sadness.

They were simple. They had rhyme and reason behind them all. There was justification to them.

But these emotions, this liquid like rush of feeling that went through his veins; they were so much stronger. They were so vibrant compared to what he had known from before.

He couldn't stop himself.

He ground against the man now. He continued to beg through the ex-bartender's name. Things would hit his skin, lashing him, making him burn worse as something was poured upon the skin, but he wanted more. More and more…

Shizuo was the worst tease…

~.~

_**A/N: Short update is short.**_

_**Izaya: HEY! WHY DO I HAVE THE COGNITIVE ABILITIES OF A PROTOZOAN?**_

_**Prustrian Informant: Probably because you have aphrodisiacs running through your veins and if you weren't under any influence we would be seeing Shizuo getting knifed the crap out of. Let's face it, I don't think you would have allowed the nipple clamps from the last chapter.**_

_**Shizuo: -hugging author- Even on his birthday, it is still mine.**_

_**Prustrian Informant: I'm getting hugged by Shizuo… I'm sorry, this makes my day. And it's been a terrible day. I can't eat food today because I'm keep getting sick when I eat. I'm thinking of going to the doctor, but I mean, damn. I have two jobs to keep up with here.**_

_**Izaya: It's MY BIRTHDAY! MINE! I should at least get my knife! **_

_**Prustrian Informant: -hands knife-**_

_**Izaya: …IN THE STORY!**_

_**Shizuo: …I like the way she's writing it just fine.**_

_**Prustrian Informant: -nuzzles Shizuo- He's so nice! Why can't you be this cuddl…wait… -runs and comes back with Psyche- **_

_**Psyche: Eeeee! –cuddles- **_

_**Izaya: …I hope you get no reviews, Info-chan. And then you won't update and I won't lose my virginity in the next chapter like you want me to. **_

_**Shizuo: -cracks knuckles- REVIEW!**_

_**Psyche: I love how Tsu-chan is actually Info-**_

_**Prustrian Informant: -covers Psyche's mouth- Shhh. They don't need to know about my second identity, Psy-kun. **_


	7. Cake and cum

The ootoro, delicious.

He took his sweet time having it, roaming over the smooth expanse of skin until he could no longer taste the sauce that had been poured over his body. He watched the body writhe underneath him. He watched the man moan, unintelligible words escaping from him.

"Izaya-kun~" he pulled the man closer, "you don't seem to be enjoying yourself?" He felt like a pimp, like one of those witty, smooth people that you would see working with the characters Kasuka would portray in movies. White suited, tie wearing…

Seductive…

He trailed a hand down the informant's front and paused over his cock, grinning wickedly. "Maybe you want something else in that pussy of yours?"

Without giving the man the moment to try to contemplate those words, he yanked the vibrating object out of the informant, feeling something spray against him. The laugh that escaped him could be described as nothing less than vicious. "You just came because of your worst enemy. How does that feel, Iza-kun~?"

"Fuck!"

"Fuck?" Shizuo laughed, positioning himself in front of the man's entrance. "You want me inside you?"

Would he even fit inside the man?

…Would he care if he couldn't?

Good answer. He rammed himself in to the hilt and hissed at the feeling. The informant began to cum harder, his head falling back as a scream was ripped from him. Without a doubt, he was much bigger, longer, wider than that toy that had gone inside of him. Shizuo shut his eyes as he began to squirm. The informant was so tight, fitting him like some kind of fucking glove.

Those red eyes blazed as Shizuo moved a certain way too. He began to cry out louder, tears pricking his eyes, arms fidgeting as though he was trying to get out of the bonds.

Right, Shizuo had forgotten that the man was tied up.

Not that he was going to untie him. No, he was rather enjoying the informant's misery. He let the man moan and cum, stroking his hair back, moving a bit now and then just to adjust to that heat. He continued moving in that way that made the man cry out.

"Do you enjoy that," he asked, trailing his hands into the spots on Izaya's body that seemed to make him moan. His stomach of all things seeming to be one of those places, he ran his hands over that area over and over, running his thumbs over the center of it, leaning down to kiss it. "You're acting like a chick, flea."

"StAH! STO-AH! STOP!"

"Stop? I haven't had my cake yet though." He pulled the cart over and picked up a knife, sitting up a bit more and fingering the blade. Oh, but it was Izaya's blade. He knew it well. His mocha colored eyes drifted to the informant's lost look. "But look at this."

He drifted the edge of the blade over the man's stomach, running the sharp end just barely touching that skin. He could feel the informant try to think, see it in those eyes as he held his breath. Did he want him thinking? No, not at all.

Therefore, he moved upwards, feeling the scar on his own to find the point to which to place his mark. With a quick flick, and he was watching those carmine eyes shut as carmine color appeared on his chest.

"Now look what you've done," he said, much more calmly than the informant could have ever dreamed. He ran a finger over the slice as he wiped the blade off on his bed. His eyes darted to the cake, "You ruined my plate. Now I'll have to eat my cake off of something else…"

"…you…you bas-AH!" Izaya cried out as Shizuo rocked his hips against the informant's prostate. That's what that was he was touching inside of him.

Was he getting off on this? Yes.

Shizuo was getting off on this a lot.

He took the informant's blade and sliced off a piece of that cake, shoving it into the informant's mouth. He watched the informant choke on the sweet confection. Shizuo began to move against him, moaning at the feel before he began to kiss the informant, eating his cake directly from the informant's mouth. His fingers running over that slice on Izaya's chest.

Revenge was turning out so sweet.

He pulled back and finished eating the first slice before licking his lips, watching Izaya hungrily. His thrusts into and out of the informant became more harsh, vicious. His gaze drifting over the man's features. Seeing Izaya writhing more and more, seeing the spark of intelligence, hearing the attempt at him trying to speak; Shizuo felt himself becoming closer to climaxing.

~.~

_**A/N: Been a while, ne? **_

_**Izaya: I GOT CUT? **_

_**Shizuo: -content- **_

_**PI: -content- -eating cake- **_

_**Izaya: …reviewers better review and I better go seme.**_

_**PI: It's Shizuo's birthday surprise! Although I may do an Izaya's Birthday Surprise if I get asked.**_


	8. Annnnnnnd Repeat

It was about twenty minutes later, being able to breathe and preparing for making a run for it that Izaya felt the blond begin to stir around him again. He started to sit up when the blond smiled over at him, the smile anything but kind.

"Shizu-AH!" He felt himself pressed against the mattress more as Shizuo climbed to his former place.

But there wasn't a single piece to any full cake, not at all. There were multiple slices, there was decorative frosting as well as the initial icing and Shizuo was more than happy to fully experience his full cake on the happiest day of his life. Twiddling the switchblade in his hand, grin upon his features; he was more than happy to take advantage of his breathing plate. He set the cake down as one would place the cards at the top of a card pyramid, with careful precision and focus, then he ran the side of the blade over the expanse of pale skin, watching the dark frosting smear across the informant's skin.

The informant writhed, eyes wider than usual, feeling the tip of the blade touch his skin. His chest holding in more air than he probably realized. That look in his crimson eyes, knowing something so deadly was pressing against his skin, at one point bending skin as it pressed a bit closer. If he was any kind of god that he seemed to believe at times, that was debatable judging by the way he looked in that moment. Shizuo dipped his head down, pressing a warm tongue to the informant's chest and making his way across the path of whipped icing. He took that knife that had cut him thousands of times and traced along the informant's legs and thighs, listening with malicious pleasure as the other gasped to hold in more air, curses knowingly just on the tip of that manipulative tongue.

Even as he got to that slice of cake, Shizuo couldn't let it be so simple with just mere threats to cut him more or mere pleasure of having him lick things off his chest. He bit into his cake slice before moving upwards, capturing the other's mouth with his own and forcing the informant to eat the entire bite from his mouth.

The brunet spluttered, glaring up at him, opening his mouth to spit the confection out. Shizuo didn't accept that though, covering the other's mouth with a hand. "Don't do that now, Iza-ya-kun~." He moved a bit closer, tracing the knife across the other's balls, "I would hate to have to show you how much I've learned from a certain informant about how to make someone feel very regretful they ever crossed paths with me."

The informant swallowed, making the ex-bartender smile. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"sick… manipulative…"

"I don't think you need any more cake."

"Of course I d-" The man screeched as he found a ball gag being shoved into his mouth, Shizuo smiling as he found these toys were much easier to use than he had first expected. They actually worked quite wondrously. Seeing the informant at his mercy was the ultimate of highs, making him feel like if he had the chance to do this more often…

He stopped at that thought and left it to be rethought later, taking a hand and smearing that entire slice of cake down the informant's mouth, eyes flickering over to the book nearby and flipping it open to a random page, grinning more as he saw the warning written in bold black ink. They probably should've written that a bit smaller. His mocha colored eyes met the informant's a moment before turning towards the object of his current desire to use.

He grabbed that device and its remote, flipping that thing on to high and watching the informant flail under him. "Now Izaya," he began,"This is a dangerous device and there seems to be one hole here that has yet to be closed. We can't have you talking out of your ass."

The man screeched, writhing upon the sheets. His eyes promised the most swift and violent of revenges, one that Shizuo should be praying to his ignorant gods to never let him suffer. The ex-bartender wasn't going to fear someone who had absolutely no control, with food plastered upon his chest in a disgusting collage of chocolate and icing. He winked instead, yanking those pants down and shoving the vibrator right up his ass, watching as the informant screamed around the ball gag, vibrator going to where only he had gone before. Shizuo's mouth latched back onto Izaya's chest, continuing to celebrate his birthday with his classic cake.

One hand never left that vibrator's end, the other hand going to hold onto Izaya's hip as he pulled the rapidly vibrating device in and out, the man before him moving wildly, like a person possessed. He couldn't seem to stop, Eyes dripping water for a few minutes before those tears dried, the crimson color of his eyes turning darker, dark lashes hovering to a close.

"I would ask you if you're enjoying this," Shizuo asked, licking some cake from his lips; "but it seems a bit obvious that you are."

The dear informant couldn't even muster the energy to give any kind of response, whining loudly as he bucked his hips as much as he could against the vibrator.

"This shitty piece of plastic isn't even as big as me," Shizuo murmured into the other's ear. "I won't be as gentle as it was either…"

The shiver that overcame the informant could have been pleasure or pain, he wasn't sure and Shizuo really didn't care one way or another. He tossed the device aside and shoved himself in there and began to pound, his strength overwhelming the man. It was intoxicating. Izaya's eyes went wild as he say what was inside him now. Shizuo's smile could only grow, if that was even possible.

"You're leaking," he observed in a sultry voice. "Is that what my gift is supposed to be from you?"

If it was, Shizuo felt his chest get the brunt of it as Izaya came in a frenzy. The cut across his chest more noticeable as the informant banged his head against the headboard as he came again.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Birthday, Shizuo.

(^_^) Much love guys. Sorry for the long wait.


End file.
